


BAILE

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Slaine había tenido razón: bailar no era sólo ejecutar una sucesión de movimientos… InahoxInko más Slaine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAILE

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**BAILE**

By:  _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

Slaine vio a su amigo regresar a la habitación y comenzar a sacar ropa formal del armario.

— ¿Para qué es eso?—preguntó, dejando de lado la revista en sus manos. Acostándose sobre su estómago y apoyándose en sus antebrazos, observando curioso a su amigo, quien verificaba si aún le quedaba el único traje en su armario.

—Debo prepararme para el baile—respondió acomodando la prenda en una silla, buscando algo en sus cajones.

— ¡¿Iras al baile?!—el tono sorprendido del rubio pareció ofender a Inaho, seguro no se mostraría en su rostro, pero detuvo por un momento sus acciones.

—Con Inko—continuó lo que hacía.

—Ummm—más que confirmación, era un sonido pensativo.

— ¿Qué?—

—Nada... Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que ella ha de estar—respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Eso no fue todo lo que pensaste,  _bat_ —Inaho se giró para verle, descargando de paso un poco de su molestia al agregar aquel sobrenombre.

Slaine, sabiendo que su amigo le conocía bien, terminó por agregar:

—Francamente, me preguntaba si sabrías bailar,  _orange_ —respondió sincero, sin dejar pasar su oportunidad.

—Yuki dijo lo mismo—continuó, dejándole ganar por está vez.

— ¡Oh! Entonces ¿tampoco te ha visto bailar?—notando el detalle, se concentró en el tema principal.

—El concepto de baile es: una sucesión de movimientos, que se ejecutan adaptados a un tipo concreto de música, con unas características distintivas. No entiendo por qué Yuki se echó a reír—no lo parecía, pero estaba ofendido de nuevo.

—Imagino que te pidió que le mostraras ¿no?—Slaine le permitió el beneficio de la duda.

—Ahora está buscando si hay algún instructor por aquí cerca—resumió, recordaba la cara de Yuki-nee, quien había evadido su mirada; dando por hecho lo del instructor, en vez de dar expresamente su opinión.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme?—moviendo su cabeza a un lado, curioso, Slaine le ofreció su mano desde su lugar.

Inaho la tomó y cerró su mano izquierda en la de su amigo, posando la otra mano en su cintura, dejando a Slaine poner la suya en su espalda, cortando el espació entre ellos, comenzando un cambio de peso en sus pasos, mientras daban varios pasos al costado, desplazándose en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj en movimientos ligeramente rápidos, entre distancias casi exactas en proporción. Dando uno que otro traspié. Hasta que Inaho trató de darle una vuelta para el cierre; molestándole un poco que el  _considerado_  de su amigo se empinara, para que la diferencia de altura no interfiriera.

— ¿Y bien?—tratándose de Slaine, sabía que podría tener una respuesta directa.

—Ahora entiendo a Yuki—demasiado directa. Era obvio que algo estaba haciendo mal. Aunque él no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Necesitas unas correcciones. ¿Me permites?—volvió a ofrecer su mano, sin embargo, invirtió posiciones.

Inaho aceptó, tomando el rol femenino.

—Debes ofrecerle tu mano izquierda, y esperar a que ella deposite la suya; no es necesario que sus manos se entrelacen, pero debe sentirse segura. Tu otra mano se pondrá bajo el omoplato de ella para guiarle mejor. Dale su espacio. No es necesario pegarse tanto de buenas a primeras. Inko, probablemente prefiera colocar su otra mano sobre tu hombro—se separó, pensando en que podría darle un ataque cardíaco a su amiga por un acercamiento tan repentino; sumando que no acostumbraba usar tacones y podría estar renuente a deslizarse con ellos sin temer lastimarse o caer.

—Es cierto que debes dar pasos al costado, girando en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj; procura hacerlo a un ritmo en el que ella se sienta a gusto. Debes ser quien guíe, pero debes prestar atención a tu pareja. Eres bueno observando. No creo que necesites clases del todo; tal vez un poco de práctica—finalizó.

—Pareces experimentado—mencionó el castaño. Todo parecía lo mismo, no obstante, la sensación fue distinta.

—Sólo un poco. En casa de Asseylum es común este tipo de eventos—se sonrojó ligeramente, pensando en lo que tenía que pasar cuando estaba con su novia.

—Enséñame—la voz de su amigo le desconcertó.

— ¿Eh?—a lo mejor escuchó mal.

—Teniéndote. No encuentro necesario buscar a alguien más—dijo serio, tomando su mano derecha de nuevo, para evitar que escapara.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Soy más alto de lo que será tu pareja—dijo, sin malicia en sus palabras.

—Está bien. Tomaré el lugar de Inko. Después sólo deberé reproducir tus movimientos ajustándome a ella—mencionó totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

La mirada de Slaine era de pura incredulidad. Antes de rendirse y suspirar.

Sabía que no podría librarse fácilmente.

—Bien. Lo haré por Inko. Más te vale no decir nada a Asseylum—apretó su agarre en advertencia.

— ¿Por qué?—le miró fijamente, observando como el otro cambiaba de color, un poco más.

Slaine pensaba que: seguramente su novia lo encontraría 'encantador', y querría compartir con todo el mundo lo 'buen instructor', que él no estaba seguro de ser ni querer que otros supieran.

— ¡Sólo no lo hagas, o no te enseñaré!—pero a pesar de lo que decía, le ofrecía su mano izquierda para comenzar.

—Bien—Inaho no entendía del todo. Como Slaine siempre veía cosas de más, y se abochornaba por detalles nimios, lo dejó pasar.

Terminó aprendiendo que en los cambios de peso, en el primer tiempo: se apoya todo el pie, en el segundo: la punta y en el tercero: la punta y luego el talón; entre otras cosas que no se limitaban a la postura…

.

.

Inko sabía que: cuando le pidió ir al baile de graduación con ella, Inaho creyó que su petición sería fácilmente llevada a cabo. Y de seguro para él lo sería, ya que siempre hace aquello de lo que está seguro. ¡Como si no conociera a su novio!

Le hubiera gustado que Inaho fuera quien le pidiera ir al baile a ella y  _realmente_  se esforzó en que lo notara.

Al final ella le gritó, reclamándole por qué seguía sin ser invitada. Se sorprendió al escucharle decir que: no parecía que quisiera ir. Contentándose cuando le escuchó mencionar que: estaba bien por él acompañarle.

¡Emocionándola hasta más no poder!

Un baile con Inaho era ¡tan increíble!

Lástima que toda esa emoción se trasformó en nerviosismo.

Ahora tendría que buscar un vestido, se preguntaba: ¿de qué color debería comprarlo, qué tan zancón, ajustado o con caída, con escote o descubierto de la espalda? Dudaba poder salir con algo así.

¿Cómo debería peinarse? Su cabello era corto. ¿Quizá con extensiones o necesitaría algún accesorio…?

¿Qué zapatos serían mejor: cerrados o abiertos, debería combinarlos con su bolso o su bolso con el vestido? Seguro debería usar tacones. Pero no estaba acostumbrada. ¿Quizá debería practicar en la casa? Esperaba no pisarlo.

Con ese último pensamiento prefirió dejar a Nina los detalles de eso, seguramente estaría encantada de ayudarle, porque ahora existía un problema mayor:

El baile de cierre, suele ser un vals. Y ella no tenía gran experiencia en ello.

_¡¿Por qué las películas hacen ver todo tan fácil?!_

Cuando se encontró pisando por enésima vez a Rayet mientras Seylum trataba de calmarla, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y la agredida le secundaba, agradeció  _tanto_  tener tan buenas amigas, porque esos cambios de peso eran tan sutiles que ella no podía notarlos aún…

.

.

El gran día llegó.

Calm seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pensó que se graduaría sin llegar a ver aquello:

Inko parecía una dama e Inaho un considerado caballero, seguro que lo último era culpa de Slaine.

Nah. En serio, estaba feliz por ellos.

Mas no por eso se contendría de hacerlos desatinar un poco.

Sonriente, se acercó a la pareja para esperar por el resto de sus amigos…

.

.

Terminaron por entrar al gran salón.

La fiesta. La comida. Las bebidas. La decoración. La música. El ambiente. ¡Todo era perfecto!

¡Todo el mundo lucía animado! Incluso aquellos sin pareja…

Entonces, llegó el momento en el cual los afortunados se quedaban con sus parejas en la pista de baile, para disfrutar de un cambio de ritmo. Más romántico, más íntimo…

Y por lo tanto, los valientes tendrían que hacer su primer movimiento, porque ser el centro de atención mientras uno posa su total atención en su pareja en  _ese_  tipo de baile, es algo un poco vergonzoso de hacer cuando se es adolescente. Con algunas excepciones:

— ¿Me permitiría está pieza?—con un movimiento galante y una leve inclinación, Inaho vio a Slaine ofrecer su mano a su novia.

—Estaría encantada—riendo ligeramente, Seylum la tomó con cuidado. Siguiéndole con calma hasta la pista; donde su vestido ondeó, brillando y dando un aire mágico a la escena que, conforme la música avanzaba, les hacía lucir más.

Ambos acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención en eventos sociales, tenían sus ojos sólo para el otro.

Con el nuevo ambiente establecido, poco a poco, más parejas fueron incorporándose y agregándose a ese momento.

Inaho, por consejo de Slaine, permaneció paciente en espera de su oportunidad.

Sabía que Inko se sentía nerviosa, a diferencia de Seylum, ella no frecuentaba ese tipo de ambiente, de música. Lo notó desde que la recogió en su casa, insegura de sí misma. Le había asombrado verla aún más hermosa de lo que es. Se sorprendía de como las chicas siempre parecían reservar su encanto para lucirlo en ocasiones especiales.

—Inko—le llamó ofreciendo su mano, sin agregar más.

Por su simple llamado, ella se removió nerviosa en su lugar. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. De poco en poco, luego de presionar entre sus puños su vestido y respirar profundamente, se animó a tomar su mano, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

Inaho esperó hasta que ella decidió levantarse y acompañarle hasta la pista, fuera del centro y cerca de la orilla, en un lugar discreto, donde la iluminación podría camuflarlos.

Su primer movimiento fue desincronizado e Inko terminó pisando a Inaho.

—L-Lo siento—dijo, tratando de regresar.

—No importa—aunque Slaine le dijo que no presionara tanto su mano, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Ella era una chica valiente e Inaho lo sabía.

Ella asintió. Tomando la segunda oportunidad.

La primera vez no lo notó por el bochorno qué sentía pero, Inaho la tomó diferente a lo que hubiera esperado de él, su novio le daba su espacio, no era mucho, pero al menos podía estar tranquila de que no notaría lo rápido que su corazón latía por su causa. Sorprendiéndose al no ser corregida en su postura, de la otra mano en su hombro y no en su espalda. Él, quien siempre era tan técnico, le dejaba ser.

Eran detalles que la hacían sentir feliz, más relajada. La presión en su mano se mantenía mientras le abrazaba con la otra mano en su espalda, dándole la seguridad de que aun si tropezara o le pisara no importaría, porque él no la soltaría. Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, tanto como ella era capaz de seguir el ritmo, aun sin giros individuales.

Se río, relajándose y dejando de ver al suelo para mirarlo. Sentía sus mejillas rojas, y había dejado de importarle. Inaho estaba allí para ella, haciendo cosas vergonzosas junto a ella, sonriéndole. Amándole.

Al verla tan radiante, con sus ojos magenta brillar de felicidad, con sus labios pintados delineados en una sonrisa, entregándole la confianza para dejarse tocar por él, sintiéndose respetada y tomada en cuenta, dejándose llevar por él. Inaho se daba cuenta que Slaine había tenido razón: bailar no era sólo ejecutar una sucesión de movimientos.

Y aun si intentara ser serio, le era imposible al verla divertirse. Disfrutar de su compañía, tanto como él disfrutaba la de su novia.

Sin notarlo, el ritmo se estableció naturalmente. Comenzando a sentirse flotar en lo alto del cielo, al deslizarse por la pista, mientras la música parecía más suave…

Sus cuerpos estaban en armonía y sus corazones sintonizados; compartiendo esencias por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que se mecían de un lado a otro…

La música cambió anunciando el final.

Con un último giro de ella, acabaron el baile.

La música cesó, sin llevarse con ella la sensación que les envolvía:

Sintiéndose los únicos en el mundo… Manteniendo los deseos de abrazar al otro, se besaron, un contacto suave que podría ser descrito como:

Mágico...

Rítmico...

Íntimo...

Como un baile...

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Como el tema de baile está de moda X D me animé a subir el mío.

Y sí, Inaho y Slaine son tan buenos amigos, que bat puede estar cómodo en la cama de orange : ) ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
